1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display systems More specifically, the present invention is drawn to portable, light-weight, display panels which may be easily assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable, knock-down panel systems used for display purposes at trade shows, educational presentations, temporary art exhibits and the like, are for the most part cumbersome to assemble and disassemble. Many are heavy and require more than one person to manipulate. Many require special tools for both assembly and disassembly. Others comprise many parts, which parts must be collected and safely stored. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,987 (Coulthard) is drawn to a screen construction applicable to exhibition and display purposes which employs clips that are secured to panels by wood screws. Further, the construction requires the use of upright metal poles for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,903 (Coulthard) discloses an assembly for forming a partition or screen especially for display purposes. The panels which constitute the partition are connected at their upper edges with hook and loop fasteners. There is no provision for arranging the panels in a stacked array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,286 (Windisch et al.) shows a portable display wall having abutting complimentary panels. Vertical legs and wing nuts must be utilized to support and secure the panels.
Hook and loop fasteners are employed to connect and secure panels in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,418 (Hobgood). The use of such fasteners is not considered to provide suitable support when the panels are arranged in a stacked array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,757 (Mariol) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,802 (Richter et al.) disclose display systems which require a plurality of tubes for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,565 (Kuffner) employs relatively heavy and costly metal components as connecting members for the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,207 (Davis) discloses the use of plastic connectors for panel assembly. It is noted however, that the connectors must be inserted in slots formed at a central area of the panels instead of at the corners.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a display unit as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a light-weight, portable display system. The system comprises plural, hollow, plastic panels having uniquely contoured corners. The panels may be of flat or curved configuration. Most of the plastic panels are fabricated to present smooth front and rear faces. However, some panels are made with at least one slotted face for supporting shelves therein. Straight plastic connector members are designed to accept the corners of the panels, thereby connecting the panels in a manner to form a display area. Hinged plastic connectors are provided so that adjacent panels may be arranged at angles ranging from ninety to one hundred eighty degrees.
As contemplated, the panels can be connected in a vertical array to create a stable display wall as high as ten feet. The panels are reversible since either face of the panel can be utilized as a display area. By employing a combination of planar and curved panels and straight and hinged connectors, a user may construct a display area of configurations limited only by the user""s imagination. The panels and connectors may be fabricated in various colors so as to satisfy different aesthetic tastes.
Since no tools are required and the components are fabricated from light-weight plastic, it is evident that the panels of the instant invention can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled by a single person. Further, the all-plastic fabrication dramatically lowers construction and shipping costs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved display system, which system is completely fabricated from plastic parts.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved display system, which system can be easily assembled and disassembled by one person.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved display system, which system can be assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved display system, which system utilizes a unique connector member for snap-fitting the system in an assembled array.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.